Legend Of Zelda: The Lost Princess
by TriforceofWisdom000
Summary: Hilda Farmer is an average girl living in an average city with an average life. All of that changes when she meets a mysterious blonde haired boy... Set in the present day with no particular game it is based off of. Rated T for language.


Chapter 1: I Really Don't Like Children

"Awaken! Your time has come…."

Her eyes wandered over to the source of the voice, completely unaware of her surroundings. Her voice was gone. The only thing guiding her was a sharp golden light piercing through the darkness.

"You need to rise to your rightful place… It has been long enough!"

She wanted to scream at the voice. She wanted to reach the mysterious figure and ask them questions. Questions about who she was or where she was or…

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

She jumped out of bed instantly, throwing her alarm clock against the wall and sighing heavily. That stupid dream. It was always that stupid dream that startled her out of deep slumber. It was always that stupid dream that gave her hope that there was more to life than this stupid dead end job and awful apartment. But alas… As always it was time to wake up and go to work to pay the bills and perhaps try to change her life for the better.

Maybe.

Her name was Hilda Farmer and she was an average girl with an average life; juggling an average job and paying average bills for her average apartment. She even had an average name to fit her bland appearance. Long dirty brown hair with bushy eyebrows and piercing green eyes. Her only redeeming feature was the fact that her eyes drew the attention away from the caterpillars that corrupted what could have been something pretty. She had no hope for a dramatic appearance change because she was shuffled through foster care like a virus. Never staying at one place for long and never having many friends; regardless of what Facebook had to say. Finally at the ripe age of 18, she was released from foster care to live her life as just another shadow passing through life without making much of an impression. Granted, she was lucky she was able to survive 24 years of life… But there had to be something more than this.

Hilda put on her work uniform and walked to work the usual route. She held her thermos of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She normally didn't pay much attention to what was going on around her and just took the straight route to work. But something was different today…

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" someone's voice shouted from across the street. A young child ran as fast as he could into the street clutching a loaf of bread under his arm almost being flattened by a car. Hilda dropped her thermos and phone rushing into the road to sweep the child up before disaster struck. Life passed right before her eyes as she hugged the child tightly,

"A-Are you okay?" she asked, gasping for air. He made no noise and he looked at her curiously. "Kid… Where is your mother?" she asked, glancing down at the loaf of bread. "Oh God did you steal this?"

"HEY! IS THAT YOUR KID? He stole my damn loaf of bread and I demand money now!" the vendor screamed as Hilda grabbed money from her pocket and slammed it into his hand.

"Won't happen again!" she scowled before taking the kid by the hand and looking at him. "You're going to get yourself killed if you do that! People aren't very nice around here. They aren't very nice anywhere…" she mused. "You must be starving…" The boy was biting into the bread like he hadn't eaten in days. His blonde hair covering his forehead flimsily and his outfit very odd. He looked almost otherworldly. "W-What's your name?" she asked, his head tilted as if he didn't understand a word she was saying. He didn't understand a word of English it seemed… "Where are you from? Where is your mother?" she asked once again getting the same glance. He was a very cute child and his mother must be worried sick about him. Hilda let him finish eating before gathering herself and taking his hand. "To the police station you go… You need to go back to your mother," she commented as he followed her silently. She felt oddly comforted by his presence next to her. For some reason, this child made her feel safe and warm.

"Who are you?" she mused as she watched him walk next to her. His whimsical presence just made things so bizarre. She felt her chest tighten as she paused, "W-Who are you?" she asked more persistently, staring into his eyes. He tightened his grasp on her hand and smiled in response, "I can't help you if I don't know your name…" she sighed as he handed her a sheet of paper and grunted. She unfolded the paper and eyed the name, a slight pain in her chest grew as she crumbled up the sheet once more.

Link.

Why was he so familiar? Why did his name make her feel comforted? Why did his name evoke power in her chest? A wave of heat came over her as a triangle shape glowed on her hand, a searing pain captured her whole body and caused her to topple over in agony. The boy hurriedly grabbed her and held onto her hand, causing the pain to go away but the shape to still be present.

"I've been looking for you," he said softly, his voice so otherworldly that her breath got caught in her throat, "You're the princess… We've all been looking for you."

"N-No… This must be a mistake…" she said, as she took her hand back and gasped for air. "I'm not a princess and you're a weird child… This isn't right."

"You can't run from destiny."

"Y-You can't use that type of wisdom you're only like… 7 years old!" she hissed, shoving her hand back into her pocket. "T-This is a terrible joke!" she shouted, standing up and shaking her head. "G-G-Go back to whoever was telling you t-to do this terrible thing to me!" her eyes starting to water uncontrollably.

"Wait! Please don't run!" Link shouted as he reached out to Hilda who was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Screw work! Screw everything! I'm DONE!" Hilda thought as she ran back to the safety of her apartment, locking the door tightly and hugging her knees. Her hand seared with agony as the golden shape appeared once more. "Oh GOD I probably have some sort of zombie cancer I'm going to die alone in a smelly apartment," she cried, rocking back and forth and trying to calm down. "Oh GOD I'm also going to get fired… I may not even have the apartment factor…" she sighed angrily. What the heck did that child do to her? What is this object on her hand!?

Who was she?

"So he has successfully found the princess? That girl? The princess of the fair land of Hyrule… If I play my cards right, perhaps I don't even have to put up a fight to get that wisdom from her… Perhaps… She'll give it to me right off the bat," he mused, "No matter, I have to ensure that that stupid kid does not mettle with my plans again. This time, I will not be stopped!"

Author's Note: More soon. C:


End file.
